


Nearly Killed

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Borrowed Concepts, Dr Doofinshmirtz gets an honourable mention for coming up with the inator I borrowed, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Megamind is a nervous bean, Moaning, NSWF-ish Meme, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with too much plot, Roxanne knows what she wants, Thanks Doof, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wall Sex, and she gon get it, nothing explicit tho, personality disruptor, prompted on tumblr, that's a lie the author regrets a lot of things, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Cross-posting from my tumblr account, from a prompt on tumblr. After an Evil Plot gone wrong, Roxanne and Megamind have a heart-to-heart... and then, have something else, too ;)





	Nearly Killed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Set, who prompted it. Without them, I wouldn't even be reading Megamind fanfic, much less writing it. The prompts were moaning the other's name, grinding, and pushing against a wall, from the NSFWish Meme on tumblr. I wrote it all in one sitting in... an hour, maybe? So... very unbetaed. Enjoy!

The evil plot had hit a snag. There was a snag, and Roxanne… Well, if she claimed to be surprised, she knew she would be lying. Everything had been going smoothly up until a few minutes ago: Megamind’s latest gadget was set up and pointed at the ceiling as they waited for Metro Man to arrive and burst through it, Roxanne was tied up and just about two inches to the left of being in any actual harm’s way from the supposed death traps, and Minion was fiddling away with the controls of said gadget while Megamind paced around explaining his plan. (It had actually been a fairly interesting, complex plan, as his plans went. The machine was, apparently, some sort of personality disruptor that would, for a short time, make a person do the opposite of whatever it was they were attempting to do.) 

And then, Wayne had burst in through the _wrong spot in the roof_ , and everything had gone to shit. 

Megamind had been wrapping up his speech when the ceiling directly above Roxanne crackled and popped, and debris had begun raining down on her. And then, three things had happened at once:

The first was Megamind shouting. She heard it a few seconds before the second thing happened, which was a blunt object colliding with both her and the chair she was tied to and pushing her out of the way. The third thing –the most important thing, in her opinion– was that the Wayne collided directly with the floor in the _exact spot that she had been seconds prior._

She didn’t see that right away, though. Roxanne was much more concerned with trying to breathe, through both the dust and debris that she’d just sucked into her lungs and the fact that whatever had knocked her out of the way had also quite literally knocked the air out of her. She was vaguely away of someone –she assumed it was Minion– gently righting the chair she was still tied to and undoing the knots that she was too busy coughing to undo herself. 

When she finally managed to pay any sort of attention to the scene in front of her again, it was to find Megamind shouting Wayne down, and Wayne… well, not _cowering_ , but doing the Wayne-equivalent. 

“–could have _killed_  her, and all you can say is that you didn’t know? I don’t care if you hurt me, _Metro Mahn_ , we’ve _discussed_  this. But Roxanne is off the table. You fucking promised that she wouldn’t get hurt the last time something like this happened.” 

“Sir, calm down–” 

“ _No_ , Minion! I won’t calm down!” Megamind cried out, looking the picture of distraught. Roxanne rubbed at her wrists absently as she watched him pace back and forth, jabbing his finger into Wayne’s chest every so often for emphasis. She could practically _feel_ her resolve to ignore the whole “I-might-have-feelings-for-the-supervillain-who-kidnaps-me-routinely-thing” that she’d realised about herself months ago cracking and weakening as she looked on. “He has no regard for anything or anyone but himself. _Do you?”_ He challenged, rounding on Wayne again, who actually took a step back. 

“Look, lil’ buddy–” 

“ _Don’t you dare,”_ Megamind hissed out, and Wayne took another step back. “You can’t just _crash in here_  and nearly kill Roxanne and expect to–” He cut himself off as he glanced over at Roxanne, and made a choked sort of sound before drawing himself up to his full height and glaring back at Wayne. “Get out of here,” he said, voice low, and _damn_  if that voice didn’t give Roxanne goosebumps in places she didn’t know if she was prepared to admit. 

Wayne glanced at Roxanne as well, and she fixed him with a hard stare. She was more than a little pissed off with him, but at this point, she more than wanted him gone, so she could confront Megamind about what he’d just been yelling about. Because _holy shit overprotective Megamind was a lot hotter than she’d imagined._

“I’ll, uh… Talk to you later, Roxy,” Wayne said, and Roxanne rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Wayne glanced between Roxanne and Megamind before a look of understanding dawned over his features, and without saying another word, he flew off through the hole he’d already made in the ceiling. Ooh, they were going to be having a Conversation later, and she had a feeling that he’d figured out exactly what was going on in her head. Damn him. 

Megamind seemed to be taking a moment to collect himself, with Minion watching him nervously from the other side of the room. Before Roxanne could comment on it, though, his regular facade had slammed back over his face, and he was approaching her and gesturing to Minion to come forward as well. 

“Well, Miss Ritchi, it looks like there’s been a little… change of plans. Minion will escort you–”

“Wait, Minion.” Roxanne stood from her chair and fixed Minion with a Look. He paused and shot Megamind a confused look, but Roxanne didn’t bother to glance over. “Just… can you give us a second?” 

“Um, Miss Ritchi, I don’t know if that’s really such a good–”

“Please, Minion?” Roxanne interrupted again. 

“But–”

“It’s fine, Minion.” Roxanne _did_  look over, that time, as Megamind spoke. He sounded resigned, as though he’d been expecting such a request. “I’ll call you when we’re finished.” 

Minion shot one last, lingering look between them before ambling away and out the door, looking as though he wanted to do anything but that. Roxanne turned back to Megamind, only to find that he’d turned away from her and was gazing forlornly at the machine across the room. “It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this,” he said quietly, as though he was speaking more to himself than to her. Roxanne approached him slowly. 

“Megamind–”

“I won’t be kidnapping you anymore, Miss Ritchi,” he responded without looking at her. Roxanne felt her heart _drop._ (How fucked up was that? It was so fucked up. So, so fucked up. She couldn’t even bring herself to care.) “It’s too dangerous to–”

But Roxanne wasn’t about to listen to any sort of reasoning, not when it began with the words “it’s too dangerous.” “Too dangerous?” she scoffed, and Megamind jumped, as though he hadn’t realised that she’d walked up directly behind him. “’Too dangerous’ is getting too close to Aunt Rachel on Thanksgiving after she’s had too many glasses of wine. ‘Too dangerous’ is climbing a mountain wearing a bathing suit.” Megamind let out a sound that Roxanne chose to interpret as amusement at that. “You’re not ‘too dangerous,’ Megamind.” 

He spun around, and his eyes were wide and wild. “You were nearly _crushed_  today, Miss Ritchi! How can you possibly think–”

“Roxanne,” she interrupted quietly. Megamind stopped, seemingly stunned into silence, and she repeated what she’d said. “Roxanne. You can use my name, you know. It’s just us here. No one else can see you.” 

Megamind made a noise of frustration and shook his head violently. “Why are you doing this? Why are you being _nice_  to me? You should hate me! I nearly got you _killed,_ Miss Ritchi– _Roxanne.”_ He corrected herself only at the look she gave him, and balled his hands into fists directly after he’d said it. “I don’t _understand_.”

Roxanne stepped forward again and reached out before she could think better of it, taking one of Megamind’s hands into both of her own and carefully sliding her fingers in between his gloved fingers and palm. “You pushed me out of the way.” She didn’t know it for sure, but thinking about it… The force had been to light to be Minion, if he’d been able to get up as quickly as he had. She’d never seen Minion move very quickly, and she had her doubts about the speed of his suit. She watched his face closely, and when it closed itself off, she knew she’d hit her mark. “You pushed me out of the way, and you bit Wayne’s head off afterwards.” She grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so terrified.”

“Why are you _smiling_?!” Megamind looked terrified, suddenly, and he looked over towards the machine with a desperate, haunted look in his eyes. “Oh. Oh no. You got hit with the– but I swear it was calibrated correctly, I– I made sure that it wouldn’t be anywhere near you, as long as– It was foolproof, it should have been–”

“ _Megamind!”_ Roxanne had to shout to be heard over his rambling. “Megamind, listen to me. You didn’t hit me with your personality ray. If you did, I’d probably be flying off into the sunset with Wayne right now.” She shuddered. “Oh, god. I don’t want to think about that.” 

“But Wayne is your _boyfriend_ ,” Megamind protested, saying the word like it had a nasty taste. 

Roxanne laughed. “No. No, he is very much not my boyfriend. He’s the reason I can’t seem to _get_  a boyfriend, but he’s not my boyfriend.” 

Megamind looked as though someone had taken a large object and thrown it at his head. Stunned, Roxanne corrected her inner prose. He looked stunned. “But… I thought–” 

“Do you really think I would ever date someone like him?” she asked, and Megamind responded immediately. 

“You deserve so much better,” he stated, and then clapped his free hand over his mouth, looking vaguely horrified at himself. Roxanne just grinned at him and squeezed the hand she was holding. 

“Like you?” 

She had heard of jaws dropping before, and she’d always laughed at the thought of someone losing control of their mouth to the point that it flopped open without them thinking about it. She’d never had an example of what it might look like… until now. Roxanne couldn’t help laughing at his expression, and he slowly shook his head. 

“Ro–Miss Ritchi, I don’t– I can’t– You don’t– You _hate_ me,” he finally got out, and Roxanne shook her head, still smiling warmly at him. 

“Nope. Never have.” She took one step closer to him. “Doubt I ever will. In fact, I ‘the-opposite-of-hate’ you.” 

He stared at her with a wonderstruck expression on his face for another moment before he swallowed hard. “I… You– You do?” 

Roxanne stared back at him, appreciating the slow dawning of the fact that she was completely serious behind his eyes. “Very much so.” She took another step forward, and he stumbled back a little, obviously trying to keep his balance with the lack of space between them. Roxanne caught him as he fell against the wall of the lab, and grinned at him, wide and pleased. 

“Megamind?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. “Can I kiss you?” 

Wordlessly, he nodded, and she let out a breathless, happy laugh before leaning forward to press her lips to his. He let out a little shocked sound before kissing her back as though his life depended on it. He kissed like he did everything, Roxanne thought to herself, in the little part of her mind that wasn’t exploding with elation. He kissed like it was the only thing he had ever thought about doing, like it was the only thing he was ever going to do again, like it was the most important thing in the universe. Her hands slid from his hands to his wrists, and he made another surprised sound and _melted_  in her hands, allowing her to pin him to the wall the way that she’d dreamt of doing for too long to admit. 

When she pulled away, dropping her head down against his shoulder, Megamind made a noise of protest, followed by a _sinful_ moan of her name in a voice just as deep as it had been when he’d ordered Wayne to leave. 

“ _Roxanne…”_

Roxanne gave another soft, breathless laugh. “Oh, God, Megamind. That was… You’re so…” She shook her head a little. “ _Good.”_

Megamind went absolutely still against her, stiff as a board, and Roxanne _froze_. That… that hadn’t been the right thing to say, had it. Oh, god, what had she done? That was… she’d been so fucking close, and that kiss, and-and-and–

“Good,” Megamind breathed, awe colouring his tone. “ _Roxanne_ , you… you are _magnificent_.” And then he was kissing _her_ , his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to meet her lips again, kissing her hungrily as though there wasn’t anything that could possibly separate them again. In fact, it did feel that way, until Roxanne found herself pressing closer to him, her lower body against his.

He broke the kiss as quickly as he’d started it, a panicked look entering his gaze. “Roxanne, I– I don’t– You–” 

She tried to catch her breath, finding his hands again instead of his wrists and shaking her head slowly. “No, Megamind, it’s– it’s okay if you– if you don’t want–” But he interrupted, a broken-sounding laugh ripping roughly from the back of his throat. 

“I’m not _human_ , Roxanne. You don’t– You couldn’t possibly want–” 

_That_  was what he was worried about? Roxanne blinked before shaking her head again, with more surety in the motion this time. “I know that, sweetie. I want _you_ , no matter what.” She kissed him again, light and gentle. “I want _you_.” 

Megamind stared at her for another three seconds before making a strangled sound and kissing her again. “I don’t– understand– how you are so– _wonderful_ ,” he breathed between kisses, and Roxanne would have grinned if she hadn’t been preoccupied with the way he had let her move closer again, with the way that he was meeting her lower body, was letting her grind against him the way that she wanted to, and she wasn’t thinking of anything but the fact that this was _Megamind_ , that this was _Megamind,_ that this was–

“ _Megamind.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And those were some words! A couple of notes: 
> 
> I borrowed a couple of different concepts from Set's work--if you haven't read their fic, you definitely should, because it's hella better than mine. I also borrowed the idea for the personality disruptor from... wait for it... Phineas and Ferb. Who knew, right? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
